


first date

by Sleuthiechan



Series: carplay [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Date, cute couple, no one knows how old player is, player is 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleuthiechan/pseuds/Sleuthiechan
Summary: just two kids having a first date





	first date

Player decided to bug carmen all day today.  
"good morning, Red. Your little sarcastic ray of sunshine has arrived."

Carmen rubs her eyes and was surprised that player wasn't a disembodied voice but in her studio apartment.

"five more minutes. I must be dreaming." Carmen mumbles before hiding under her blanket.

"We have a date scheduled remember red?" he asks with mischief spread across his dimpled face.

Carmen disposition changed as she starts to realize that she has forgotten about their first ever date.

she slips out of her warm cozy bed.  
the cold air touched her tanned skin and sent a shiver down her spine.  
her hair is matted and dark circles under her eyes.

"you are so beautiful for an aye-aye." Player teases  
Carmen snarls at that insulting compliment.  
"give me thirty minutes to get ready," she states before pushing him out into the hallway of the complex.

 

after thirty minutes he was finally allowed back inside.  
she wore a red Hoodie dress, Black leggings, and her red high top tennis shoes.  
Her hair was in a cheerleader ponytail with a black bow placed on it.  
Very natural makeup minus the glittery lipgloss.

"you are not an aye aye, but a siren trying to drown me with her looks," Player remarks and acts all dramatically. 

Carmen smirks  
"much better, Honey."

Player grabs carmen's waist and pulls her into a tight hug.  
Carmen relax into the tight hug.  
Her head rested on his shoulder  
he smells like chocolate donuts and peppermint. 

she pulls away because they must hurry on their way to Chuck e cheese.

"it's weird to have a date at chuck e cheese." Carmen states.

"What do you expect a 5-star restaurant in hoodies?" Player replies.

Carmen shakes her head no.  
"arcades and pizza. we should have invited zack."  
she Jokingly states.

"then it wouldn't be a date." Player insisted.  
they walk hand in hand and block to block.  
eventually, they come across chuck e cheese.


End file.
